Celestial Precure!
by SerenityMoonRose123
Summary: 12 year old Regina finds out she has superpowers... and so does her favorite idol! She soon finds out that a dangerous orginization is operating in her town and she must gather new allies.. and free one from mindcontrol! And how is this related to her deepest darkest secret?


**Celestial Precure**

**Chapter 1: The Legendary Warrior**

**By: SerenityMoonRose123**

**DC: I do not own Precure or Sailor Moon but I wish I did. FYI if you don't know what I mean by Sailor Moon, I am just using some names that's it.**

"AHHHHHHHHH! I AM SO LATE!" I yelled.

Meet Regina, a normal 13 year old 8th grader who is late for school. I have bright purple hair that goes down to my knees and purple eyes that always look playful. As I ran she reflected on the strange dreams I have been having.

**DREAM**

In the dream, I see two girls on a chunk of rock in outer space, facing each other.

"Give up Cure Quasar! You can't protect ALL the CosmicJewels by yourself. Maybe if you sought out partners then you would have had a chance." Said a girl with dark yellow hair and red eyes.

"You are a traitor!" yelled to other girl, who had bright red hair and icy blue eyes. "You ARE my partner! They're brainwashing you! Don't you see what you have become, Cure SunLight?"

"They haven't brain washed me," Cure Sunlight said, "They have told me the truth. Now, I called you here to fight. If I win then you will be eliminated. If you win then I will give you my Celestial Wand."

As if they were being controlled they both lifted their left arm and yelled:

"Summon, great Rods of Power!"

Suddenly a rod appeared in both of their hands. A dark yellow rod with a mini sun on it belonged to Cure Sunlight. A bright red rod with a ball of fire on it belonged to Cure Quasar. Quasar was the first to attack.

"Precure!" she cried out, "Quasar Freezing!"

A beam of red energy hurdled toward Cure Sunlight.

"Precure!" Sunlight cried out, "Sunlight Meteor!"

A beam of dark yellow energy collided with the red and exploded.

**PRESENT **

"Oh no!" I yelled, hearing the bell from a block away.

Running as fast as I could I managed to get into the building before it was locked. As she was running, though, she managed to miss something. She didn't seem to notice a purple like fairy following her. (AN: The fairy looks like Mana's fairy in DokiDoki Precure. Except she's purple.) I ran up the stairs two at a time and was able to sit down before Mrs. Bird walked into the room. I loved Mrs. Bird. She was really nice and always had a good way to cheer up her students. As always after Homeroom I went to English class, which was taught by Ms. Kane. After that I had Mr. Moran for Science. She hated Mr. Moran and did everything to annoy him. Next she had Ms. Hoffman for Choir. Ms. Hoffman was the best, and she was the one who figured out that I had perfect pitch. After that I went to lunch with my best friend Serena. After lunch I had gym, which of course I hated. After I had Civics/Geography with Mr. Kingman, who was one of the funniest people I knew. After that, I have Math, which I also hated, with Mrs. Dooley, who was an OK teacher. My last period was with Mrs. Bird who taught French. Though normally I hated school, and the only thing that kept me from skipping class was seeing my friends, and not being able to go to camp. But the newest reason was that I LOVED my French class. After school got out I excitedly made my way to my locker. This afternoon was no ordinary afternoon. This afternoon she was going to see her favorite singer, Mina P, in concert! Mina P was the coolest singer ever, and I had front row seats, courtesy to . I won a contest on the website and got a front row seat and a backstage pass! I ran home as fast as she could to get all the necessities. First: her cell phone, second: one hundred dollars, third: all of her Mina P stuff that she needed. I heard a honking outside and grinned. The contest winner also got free transportation to and from the concert via limo. I ran down the stairs and yelled at Mom that I was leaving, and sprinted to the limo, got in, and took off towards the concert arena. When I got there, two men escorted me to my seat and then left. About ten minutes later and announcer came on the speaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, put your hands in the air for the one and only, MINA P!" the announcer yelled. Music blasted everywhere as the curtain raised and Mina P walked out and started singing.

"You are one of us, heart reachin' the stars!

Come on sing the song, song of your dreams, comein' from your heart. Let's do this!

Are you ready for this challenge?

The songs all around this planet.

Come on lets sing it louder!

How will you sing this song, I might just sing along!

How are we gonna do this? Come on lets sing our song!"

Mina P sang. (AN: I wrote the song, but the melody and notes and stuff came from another song, I do not own that song.)

But before she could start the next song, there was a large crash from the back of the arena. I spun around and saw a girl, no, an apparition of a girl made of purple smoke, floating right where the explosion was.

"I am sensing a CosmicJewel in here." The ghost thing said.

Suddenly Mina P didn't look scared or shocked, she looked furious.

"There's nothing for you to see here Toxia. Leave" Mina P said, her voice dangerously calm.

The ghost turned around and laughed.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? You can't defeat me Cure Quasar, you still haven't recovered from your battle with Cure SunLight." The ghost known as Toxia said.

I gasped. Cure Quasar, Cure Sunlight? Just like in my dream.

"That can't be Cure Quasar." I said, shakily, "Cure Quasar has bright red hair, not dirty blonde."

Mina P whirled around and looked at me dead in the eye. She gave me a quick nod and made a hand motion saying that she was going to throw something to me. I nodded back and waited. Mina turned back to Toxia.

"Ok, if I am truly not Cure Quasar then why are you here? Weren't your orders to go and destroy her? If so then I am afraid that you are the one who is about to be destroyed." Mina said, and then jumped high into the air. "OK, NOW!" She yelled.

Using strength I didn't know was there she caught the object that was thrown at her. It was a small wand like the one Cure Quasar used to power up. It had a purple crescent moon and a golden triangle on it.

"Ok, now! Yell Precure, Celestial Aura!" Mina P yelled as she was dodging attacks from the purple monster.

I nodded and did as she said.

"Precure!" I yelled. "Celestial Aura!"

But nothing happened. I looked at Mina, wondering what happened.

"Oh no!" Mina said. "You don't have a fairy! Now how are you going to transform?"

After she said that I heard a voice coming from across the room, which was now empty because of the monster.

"I, need any help?" A purple fairy said from across the room.

I spun around and gasped. It was adorable! Mina P sighed in relief.

"Thank god you're here, Moona! Help that girl transform!" Regina yelled as she dodged yet another attack from Toxia. The purple fairy nodded and flew over to me.

"Hi, I'm Moona, what's your name?" Moona asked.

"I'm Regina." I replied, ready for action. "Let's do this!"

The fairy nodded and started the sequence.

"Great Powers of Time and Space, grant me your power!" Moona yelled.

Purple energy shot down from the sky right into Moona! Channeling the power, he shot it right at me! As it approached it changed into a bracelet with a moon charm on it. When it fastened itself around my wrist, I knew what to do.

"Precure!" I yelled, waving the wrist with my bracelet past the transformation wand. "Celestial Aura!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::

**(AN: Aaaaaaand, CUT! That's where I am going to stop it! I am so evil…)**


End file.
